Red Assassins
by kyoushu the deadly
Summary: Sakura is a field FBI agent undercover sent into one of the city's most powerfull operations to get close to the leader what she doesnt know is the leader may have a suprise for her. Better than it sounds
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was about three thirty when i got the call i wasnt really tired i was used to this,"theres been another murder Sakura its pretty bad." Blah Blah

blah really i could care less. i draged my butt into the office only to be met by a scared secratary and a bored of directors.

"Sakura I'm glad you could join us."

"Needed my coffee," i stated without much care.

"Yes well lets begin." Great another slideshow. It went by quickly apparently the biggest mob in the city Red Assassigns was making trouble, various murders and drug smuggleing we still wern't sure who the head man was various men were in charge as lower ranking people but no one had ever laid eyes on the head honcho himself.

"Sakura thats where you come in." i look up confused "Excuse me?"

"You Sakura your mission is to infultrate the mob and identify their leader maybe even kill him if neccessary. You were selected due to the fact that

well your social status..." he looked to his fellow nerds for help but found none. What he meant was that out of all the agents i had the least family alive

and i had the least social friends outside of work.

I started my investigation by finding a girl named Tenten she was said to be one of the second leaders. Once i did it wasnt hard to convince her i was just a desperate girl looking to

belong because that really what i was.

She took pity on me and took me under her wing for a week i was trained at what to do in a meeting and how to kill should a meeting go wrong. It was all review

really. I was about 5 months into the organization whan i got what i came for, I can still remember that day it was about noon when tenten called she wanted me to attend a meeting.

She told me i was going to do some chores for our leader she warned me i was to show her respect as she was our superior. She also told me that if i fucked up i

would be very much screwed.

As i walked in the door i saw two kids one was a small brunette boy, about six with blond steaks he had dark blue almost black eyes that looked almost like he was analysisng everything

and a little girl with dirty blond hair and clear blue eyes. She looked about six.

Ten Ten bowed before the little boy and told him " Tetsuya -sama where is your mother may i speak with her?" He looked up nodded and pointed at the door.

She said her thanks and walked through the door. I stood there being examined by the kid. I won't lie it was a little unnerving. That was when the door opened and a beautiful women stepped out.

She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman I had ever seen she had a tall lean body she had her hair down and strait

it was shoulder length with bangs covering one eye. Her eyes were so beautiful like the girls except darker with a hint of evil in them that sent chills down my spine.

She smiled looked to Tenten and said "So this is our new member eh Tenten?" She nodded. My heart jumped into my throat as she walked closer until shewas inches away from my face.

She then gently wispired into my ear "welcome to the red assassains, love" That was my first encounter with her and I loved it...

TenTen then told me that because we had been getting more threats we needed extra security around our leader and our future leaders.

"My names Yamanaka Ino I guess you'll be around me for a while so I'll tell you this now I don't tolerate anything below perfection. These are my kids, Tetsuya and Akemi and future leaders, so naturally they come first no matter what."

I nodded quickly as spoke easy enough she then gave me a list of my chores…

Be at house by 7:15

Be vigilant during meetings

Pick up kids at 3:00

Be home no later than 4:15

Feed, Help and put children to bed

You may leave at 7:00

Seemed strait forward enough. And I did my duties for about a week even then the kids didn't warm up too me right away. It wasn't until the second week things got interesting…

Soul: That sucked!!

Me: That was just the prologue calm down geez, the second chpter things will start to get mor lovery nd shit alright Yuri freak…

Soul: what it's hot as fuck so sue me

Me: Alright well that's chapter one Review because I am self conscience


	2. week one

Prologue

It was about three thirty when i got the call i wasnt really tired i was used to this,"theres been another murder Sakura its pretty bad." Blah Blah

blah really i could care less. i draged my butt into the office only to be met by a scared secratary and a bored of directors.

"Sakura I'm glad you could join us."

"Needed my coffee," i stated without much care.

"Yes well lets begin." Great another slideshow. It went by quickly apparently the biggest mob in the city Red Assassigns was making trouble, various murders and drug smuggleing we still wern't sure who the head man was various men were in charge as lower ranking people but no one had ever laid eyes on the head honcho himself.

"Sakura thats where you come in." i look up confused "Excuse me?"

"You Sakura your mission is to infultrate the mob and identify their leader maybe even kill him if neccessary. You were selected due to the fact that

well your social status..." he looked to his fellow nerds for help but found none. What he meant was that out of all the agents i had the least family alive

and i had the least social friends outside of work.

I started my investigation by finding a girl named Tenten she was said to be one of the second leaders. Once i did it wasnt hard to convince her i was just a desperate girl looking to

belong because that really what i was.

She took pity on me and took me under her wing for a week i was trained at what to do in a meeting and how to kill should a meeting go wrong. It was all review

really. I was about 5 months into the organization whan i got what i came for, I can still remember that day it was about noon when tenten called she wanted me to attend a meeting.

She told me i was going to do some chores for our leader she warned me i was to show her respect as she was our superior. She also told me that if i fucked up i

would be very much screwed.

As i walked in the door i saw two kids one was a small brunette boy, about six with blond steaks he had dark blue almost black eyes that looked almost like he was analysisng everything

and a little girl with dirty blond hair and clear blue eyes. She looked about six.

Ten Ten bowed before the little boy and told him " Tetsuya -sama where is your mother may i speak with her?" He looked up nodded and pointed at the door.

She said her thanks and walked through the door. I stood there being examined by the kid. I won't lie it was a little unnerving. That was when the door opened and a beautiful women stepped out.

She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman I had ever seen she had a tall lean body she had her hair down and strait

it was shoulder length with bangs covering one eye. Her eyes were so beautiful like the girls except darker with a hint of evil in them that sent chills down my spine.

She smiled looked to Tenten and said "So this is our new member eh Tenten?" She nodded. My heart jumped into my throat as she walked closer until shewas inches away from my face.

She then gently wispired into my ear "welcome to the red assassains, love" That was my first encounter with her and I loved it...

TenTen then told me that because we had been getting more threats we needed extra security around our leader and our future leaders.

"My names Yamanaka Ino I guess you'll be around me for a while so I'll tell you this now I don't tolerate anything below perfection. These are my kids, Tetsuya and Akemi and future leaders, so naturally they come first no matter what."

I nodded quickly as spoke easy enough she then gave me a list of my chores…

Be at house by 7:15

Be vigilant during meetings

Pick up kids at 3:00

Be home no later than 4:15

Feed, Help and put children to bed

You may leave at 7:00

Seemed strait forward enough. And I did my duties for about a week even then the kids didn't warm up too me right away. It wasn't until the second week things got interesting…

Soul: That sucked!!

Me: That was just the prologue calm down geez, the second chpter things will start to get mor lovery nd shit alright Yuri freak…

Soul: what it's hot as fuck so sue me

Me: Alright well that's chapter one Review because I am self conscience


End file.
